


apple jacks and lazy sundays

by sicklikewinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklikewinter/pseuds/sicklikewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>*the mighty huntress curls up with her mate after eating breakfast and slowly drifts off to sleep, a smile on her face*</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	apple jacks and lazy sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trueprinci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/gifts).



> so i wrote her a lesbian jadenep breakfast time fic for skiv's birthday that i probably messed up on b/c idk how to jade or nepeta oops  
> but yeah happy birthday skiv sis

The breeze at your back is what wakes you from your slumber a groan leaving your lips, as you yawn widely— _*the mighty huntress stretches and awakens from her deep slumber to find her bedmate missing!!*_ —and sit up in bed. Your black hair is a tangle of curls, you can feel a couple of knots formed in your turning; and you wonder if Jade’d be up for a good grooming session. A wide grin stretches across your face at the thought, before a yummy scent catches your nose. 

 _Breakfast_. Breakfast is cooking you can smell it!! 

Leaping to your feet— _*the mighty huntress stumbles as she leaps from bed, her foot caught in the tangle of blankets*_ —you rush down the hall and skitter across the linoleum floor of the itty bitty kitchenette you and Jade shared. She’s standing at the stove, her black hair (a jungle of ebony) is tied back into a messy fishtail braid, and you watch her hips sway to a silent beat as she cooks. 

You spend a few more minutes silently watching your girlfriend cook, and you wonder if she’s ignoring you on purpose or if she genuinely didn’t notice your padding footfalls into the dark hall. You watch her bustle about the kitchen before you shifted your feet. If you really were a mighty huntress and had a tail, this is where you’d wag it before  _pounci—_

“Hi Nep!!”

—nevermind. You puff your cheeks out, and pad into the kitchen. Jade spins around, pan in hand as she dumps a load of bacon on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table. Your green eyes light up at the sight of the food, and you eagerly make yourself comfortable at the table— _*the huntress finds her mate who was once missing from the bedroom, but she’s found, cooking up a meal*_ —and beam at Jade. 

“No furr, you have super sonic hearing Jade!!” your voice is thick with sleep, but your _furstration_  (hee hee!) is evident in your voice. Jade laughs, and puts the pan back on the stove, turning the heat off; and plops down in the chair opposite of you.

She eagerly scoops a huge amount of bacon on her plate, and you furrow your eyebrows at that— _*despite her mate being absolutely adored the huntress does not take lightly to not getting her share of food!*_ —before scooping at the rest of the bacon. There’s orange juice and toast on the table as well, and you and Jade nearly fight each other like cats and dogs to get to it.

(you would laugh loudly at the analogy, some how it sounds familiar yet so distant in your mind)

After a few minutes of squabbling, you and Jade finish off the breakfast and head back to the bed. The sheets are cooled down, but you and Jade’s combined warmth made sure the bed was nice and toasty when the two of you curled underneath the blankets. Jade’s arms are around you, and your head rests on the center of her chest. You inhale softly and are bombarded by the scent of the jungle, of wildness and the apple blossoms she likes to plant. 

It’s comforting.

Jade buries her face in your messy hair and you giggle. This is something you could always get used to. Your wild jungle girl curled up around you as the breakfast in your tummies settles. 

“I love you.” your voice is a near squeak as Jade squishes you to her chest. There’s an electric shock that runs down your spine at her hug, and you cling tighter to her. She cranes her neck downward to kiss you on the nose, and she laughs laughs  _laughs_. 

“I love you too Nep!” You smile and bury your face in her chest, and giggle with her. You really adore days where she wakes before you, and makes breakfast enough for ten people that you and she eat within minutes. 

_*the mighty huntress curls up with her mate after eating breakfast and slowly drifts off to sleep, a smile on her face*_


End file.
